Z Popiołów
right|300px wspólnie ze swoim młodym uczniem, , przemierzali dzikie tereny. Młodzieniec chciał lepiej zrozumieć tajemnice świata i odnaleźć w nim swoje miejsce, a starszy mag być może pragnął jedynie kompana, z którym mógłby podzielić się skrywanym przezeń ciężarem.}} Opowiadanie I= — Nie mogę. czuł, jak słowa gęstnieją mu na języku i niemal rozsadzają szczękę, ale stanowczo wypchnął je z ust. — Mistrzu. Nie mogę. Poczucie porażki pozwoliło mu na chwilę złapać oddech. Kto by pomyślał, że niepowodzenia są takie wyczerpujące? Spojrzał w oczy starszego mężczyzny, szukając w nich współczucia — i dostrzegł je z odrazą, były widoczne jak ptaki na bezchmurnym niebie. Gdy Kegana się odzywał, w jego głosie zawsze rozbrzmiewała melodia rodem z odległych krain. Taki akcent niezwykle rzadko szybował na północnych wiatrach. — Rzecz nie w tym, czy możesz — powiedział. — Lecz w tym, że musisz. Starszy mężczyzna pstryknął palcami. Wiązka suchych gałęzi rozbłysła fioletowym płomieniem, momentalnie zamieniając się w zrodzone z siły woli ognisko. Kegan odwrócił twarz od ognia i splunął na śnieg. Słyszał te słowa już nie pierwszy raz i były one dla niego równie pomocne co zwykle. — Dla mistrza to wszystko jest łatwe. Mistrz wzruszył ramionami, tak jakby odpowiedź na ten postawiony bez przekonania zarzut wymagała chwili zastanowienia. — Co najwyżej proste. Ale nie łatwe. Jedno nie zawsze równa się z drugim. — Ale na pewno jest jakiś inny sposób... — wymamrotał Kegan, nieświadomie dotykając opuszkami palców znaczących mu policzek blizn po oparzeniach. Wypowiadając te słowa, głęboko w nie wierzył. To na pewno prawda. Wiedział, że nie zawsze tak będzie. Nie mogło tak zawsze być. — Dlaczego? — Mistrz spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością w przenikliwych oczach. — Skąd ta pewność, że jest inny sposób? Gdyż ten przynosi ci same porażki? Kegan stęknął. — Tylko tchórz odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Jedna z czarnych brwi mistrza powędrowała w górę. — Oto i ona. Mądrość barbarzyńcy, który nie umie jeszcze czytać ani policzyć czegoś więcej niż palce u własnej dłoni. Napięcie opadło, kiedy obaj uśmiechnęli się ponuro. Sączyli podgrzany bulion z kościanych kubków, a płomienie ogniska malowały wokół nich fantazyjne, bursztynowe kształty. Ponad nimi — i tundrą, która rozciągała się na setki kilometrów dookoła nich — niebo pulsowało światłem. Kegan obserwował znajome widowisko i podziwiał, jak świetlista mgiełka muska księżyc i gwiazdy. Choć nie lubił w tej krainie wielu rzeczy, nie sposób było odmówić jej piękna. Trzeba było tylko wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać. Czasem wystarczyło po prostu spojrzeć w niebo. — Duchy tańczą dziś jak szalone — powiedział. Mistrz zwrócił swój nienaturalny wzrok ku górze. — Zorza? To nie sprawka duchów, lecz efekt przepływu wiatrów słonecznych w górnych partiach… Kegan wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Mistrz zamilkł i niezręcznie odchrząknął. — Nieważne. Znów zapadła głucha cisza. Kegan wyciągnął zza paska nóż i zabrał się do pracy nad kawałkiem niespalonego drewna. Rzeźbił gładko i płynnie. Ręce, które podkładały ogień i sprowadzały śmierć, służyły teraz znacznie bardziej pokojowym celom. Kątem oka zauważył, że czarodziej go obserwuje. — Chcę, żebyś wziął wdech — powiedział mężczyzna. Ostrze wciąż skrobało korę. — Przecież oddycham. Jak zawsze. — Proszę — odrzekł mistrz z nutą niecierpliwości w głosie — nie bądź taki infantylny. — Że jaki? — Infantylny. Czyli... No, zresztą mniejsza z tym. Weź wdech i jak najdłużej zatrzymaj powietrze w płucach. — Po co? Mistrz wydał odgłos przypominający westchnienie. — Dobra — zgodził się Kegan, wrzucając gałąź do ogniska i chowając nóż z kościaną rękojeścią do pochwy. — Dobra, dobra, dobra. Wziął głęboki wdech, nadymając klatkę piersiową i napinając ramiona. Milcząc mimo woli, spojrzał na mistrza wyczekująco. — Nie tworzysz powietrza, którym oddychasz — rzekł czarodziej. — Wciągasz je do płuc i czerpiesz z niego energię. Wykorzystujesz je zgodnie z potrzebami ciała i wypuszczasz wraz z wydechem. Nigdy nie jest twoje. Nosisz je tylko w sobie. Robisz wdech i wydech. Jesteś naczyniem, przez które przepływa powietrze. Kegan chciał zrobić wydech, ale mistrz pokręcił głową. — Nie. Jeszcze nie. Poczuj powietrze w płucach, Keganie. Poczuj, jak napiera na wnętrze twojej klatki piersiowej. Poczuj, jak walczy, żeby się wydostać. Twarz młodego barbarzyńcy nabrała buraczkowego odcienia. Jego oczy zadawały pytanie, którego nie mogły zadać usta. — Nie — odrzekł czarodziej. Uniósł w kierunku Kegana bladą dłoń. — Trzymaj. Kiedy wytrzymałość Kegana w końcu się wyczerpała, jej miejsce zajął bunt, zapewniając mu więcej czasu. Gdy bunt zaczął w końcu ustępować bolesnemu kłuciu w płucach, kontrolę przejął nieskrywany upór. Chłopak zabijał mistrza wzrokiem, drżąc z wysiłku i wiedząc, że to rodzaj próby — że musi mu coś udowodnić, choć nie ma bladego pojęcia co. Obraz przed oczami powoli zaczynała przysłaniać mu szarawa mgiełka. W uszach rytmicznie łomotała krew płynąca w żyłach. Mistrz przez cały czas mu się przyglądał, nie mówiąc ani słowa. W końcu Kegan zrobił bolesny wydech i zaczął łapczywie łykać chłodne wieczorne powietrze. W tej chwili był wilkiem — dzikim zwierzęciem obnażającym kły na cały otaczający je świat, gotowym rzucić się na każdego, kto ośmieli się zaatakować je w chwili słabości. Mistrz nadal uważnie go obserwował. — Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy doprowadzisz się do utraty przytomności — mruknął. Kegan wyszczerzył zęby i uderzył się pięścią w pierś, niesłychanie dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia. — I w tym właśnie problem — stwierdził mistrz, interpretując gest ucznia. — Choć mówiłem, że powietrze nie jest twoje, jesteś zachwycony tym, ile czasu udało ci się utrzymać je w środku. Tak samo jest z magią. Pragniesz jej, sądząc, że można ją posiąść. Kurczowo się jej trzymasz, zapominając, że jesteś tylko naczyniem, przez które przepływa. Dławisz ją w sercu i w dłoniach. Dusisz ją i tłamsisz, bo sądzisz, że możesz ją nagiąć do swojej woli. Nie jest tak i nigdy nie będzie. Magia jest jak powietrze. Musisz czerpać energię z otoczenia, przez chwilę z niej korzystać, by następnie ją uwolnić. Między dwójką bohaterów — uczniem i mistrzem, barbarzyńcą i czarodziejem — znów zapadła cisza. Wiatr zawodził w kanionach na południu, a jego lament odbijał się echem w całej okolicy. Kegan spojrzał na mężczyznę podejrzliwie. — No to… dlaczego mistrz tego po prostu nie powiedział? Czemu musiałem wstrzymywać oddech? — Już ci to wszystko mówiłem. Kilkadziesiąt razy, na kilkadziesiąt sposobów. Liczyłem, że element praktyczny pomoże wbić ci tę lekcję do głowy. Kegan parsknął i wbił gniewny wzrok w ognisko. — Mistrzu. Pewna myśl nie daje mi ostatnio spokoju. Czarodziej zachichotał pod nosem i poklepał zwinięty, związany pergamin, który nosił na plecach. — Nie, Keganie. Nie pozwolę ci tego przeczytać. Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, choć w jego oczach próżno było wypatrywać wesołości. — Nie o to chciałem spytać — wyjaśnił. — A jeśli nie jestem złym uczniem? Tylko mistrz jest złym nauczycielem? Mistrz zapatrzył się w ogień, a w jego zmęczonych oczach odbijały się tańczące płomienie. — Czasem też się nad tym zastanawiam — odpowiedział. |-| II= Nazajutrz udali się na północ, a następnie na zachód. Wkrótce nawet przerzedzona tundra pokryła się szronem, zamieniając cały krajobraz w bezkresną lodową pustynię. Pod ich butami chrzęścił jałowy żwir, z którego gdzieniegdzie wyrastały suche zarośla. Myśli czarodzieja dorównywały posępnością otoczeniu, a Kegan zachowywał się jak zwykle — maszerował bez słowa skargi, ale i bez szczególnej radości. — Powiedział mistrz taką jedną rzecz — odezwał się barbarzyńca, idąc obok mistrza. — Brzmiało to jak kłamstwo. Czarodziej odwrócił się do niego lekko, ale twarz przysłaniał mu kaptur. — Można o mnie powiedzieć wiele rzeczy — rzekł starszy mężczyzna. — Przyznaję, że nie jestem bez skazy. Ale kłamcą nie jestem. Kegan burknął pod nosem coś na kształt przeprosin. — No to może nie jak kłamstwo. Bardziej jak… bajka. Czarodziej nie spuszczał z młodzieńca wzroku. — Mów dalej. — To miejsce. Imperium. Królestwo, które zniszczono wiele lat temu. — ? Co z nią? — Mówił mistrz, że leżała na ziemiach nietkniętych mrozem ani śniegiem. — Kegan uśmiechnął się, jakby opowiadał kawał. — Nie jestem tak naiwny, jak mistrz myśli. Ciekawość barbarzyńcy sprawiła, że czarodziej otrząsnął się z otępienia. Przełożył niesiony pakunek na drugie ramię, nie mogąc ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu. — To nie było kłamstwo. — Zatrzymał się i wskazał w kierunku południa. — Daleko, daleko na południu, setki dni drogi stąd, za kolejnym oceanem leży kraina, w której… Jak opisać pustynię komuś, kto zna tylko zimę? — pomyślał. — Jak opisać piasek komuś, kto zna tylko lód? — ...kraina, w której ziemię pokrywa gorący pył i w której nikt nie wie, co to śnieg. Słońce parzy bezlitośnie. Nawet deszcz rzadko tam pada. Ziemia z każdym dniem jest coraz bardziej spragniona wody. Kegan wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. W jego jasnych oczach czaił się ten błysk, który mówił mu, że chłopak nie chce wierzyć w jego słowa, na wypadek gdyby była to jakaś sztuczka mająca go ośmieszyć. Swego czasu czarownik widział ten błysk wiele razy — u samotnych dzieci i wrażliwych dorosłych. — Miejsce, które nigdy nie zaznało dotyku — wymruczał Kegan. — Ale czy świat naprawdę jest taki duży, żeby człowiek szedł i szedł, i nigdy nie zobaczył jego krańca? — Naprawdę. Istnieją całe krainy w innych częściach świata, w których nie ma śniegu. Z czasem się przekonasz, że niewiele jest miejsc tak mroźnych jak . |-| III= Kolejne rozmowy tego dnia się nie kleiły, a kiedy rozbili obóz, zdawało się, że nie było już nic do powiedzenia. Młody barbarzyńca nie zrażał się tym jednak. Spojrzał przez płomienie na mistrza, który siedział ponury i zamyślony ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. — Nie powinien mistrz mnie czegoś uczyć? Mag uniósł brew. — Myślisz, że powinienem? Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jego uczeń przeszkadzał mu tym, że w ogóle oddycha. Kegan towarzyszył mu już od kilku tygodni. Zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Młodzieniec przeczesał palcami brudne włosy, odsuwając z twarzy kościane talizmany matki. Wyburczał coś, co przy odrobinie wyobraźni mogło zostać uznane za potwierdzenie. Czarownik długo milczał, więc Kegan naciskał dalej. — To dotrzemy dziś… gdziekolwiek zmierzamy? Mistrz uważnie zmierzył go wzrokiem. — Nie. Nie dotrzemy tam jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Mag raczej nie żartował. — Przemyślałem sobie dokładniej twoje trudności w kontrolowaniu mocy — dodał bez emocji. Kegan nie był pewny, co odpowiedzieć. Czasem milczenie to jedyny sposób na uniknięcie posądzenia o ignorancję lub niecierpliwość, więc postanowił spróbować. Wyglądało na to, że podziałało, bo czarodziej mówił dalej. — Nie da się odmówić ci pewnego talentu. Umiejętności masz we krwi. Teraz musisz przestać postrzegać magię jako wrogą, zewnętrzną siłę. Nie trzeba jej ujarzmiać, wystarczy ją... nakierować. Obserwowałem cię. Kiedy używasz magii, próbujesz nagiąć ją do swojej woli. Pragniesz kontroli. Kegan zaczynał odczuwać frustrację. — Ale przecież na tym polega magia. Tak zawsze mówiła moja mama. Chciała coś zrobić, więc ją do tego zmuszała. Czarodziej nie pozwolił, by irytacja wzięła nad nim górę. — Magii nie trzeba do niczego zmuszać. Ona po prostu istnieje. Surowa materia kreacji jest wszędzie dookoła nas. Nie trzeba ściskać jej za gardło i wykorzystywać siłą. Wystarczy po prostu ją do tego… nakłonić. Poprowadzić ścieżką, na której ci zależy. Wypowiadając te słowa, poruszył dłońmi, jakby lepił kulę z gliny. Dało się słyszeć cichą melodię, której ostatni, doskonały ton długo rozbrzmiewał w powietrzu. Spomiędzy palców maga wypełzły mgliste strzępy energii, splatając się w powolnym tańcu. Kilka z nich opuściło kulę i zakotłowało się wokół jego bladych dłoni, tworząc mrocznie organiczny wir. — Zawsze będą istnieć ci, którzy wytrwale studiują magię, pilnie śledząc sposoby, w jakie można ujarzmić te pierwotne moce. I choć to prymitywne, działa. Powoli i z ograniczonymi skutkami. Ale nie trzeba postępować tak ordynarnie, Keganie. Nie kształtuję tej energii w kulę. Tylko ją do tego skłaniam. Rozumiesz? — Widzę — przyznał Kegan — ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że rozumiem. Czarodziej pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Jego uczeń w końcu najwyraźniej powiedział coś z sensem. — Niektórzy mężczyźni i kobiety, ludzie o żelaznej dyscyplinie czy ograniczonej wyobraźni, kodyfikują przepływającą między światami energię magiczną. Próbują ją naginać i pętać w każdy możliwy sposób. Patrzą na promień słońca wpadający przez szczelinę w ścianę i zachwycają się tym, jak rozświetla ich ciemne komnaty. A mogliby po prostu wyjść na zewnątrz i cieszyć się pełnym światłem dnia. — Westchnął głośno. — Twoja matka była taką właśnie czarodziejką, Keganie. Parała się poślednią magią, odprawiając powtarzalne rytuały i warząc tradycyjne mikstury. Ale jedyne, co osiągnęła — jedyne, co którykolwiek z nich mógł osiągnąć swoimi rytuałami, talizmanami i księgami magii — to stworzenie bariery między sobą a najczystszą mocą. Kegan patrzył, jak niczym niespętana kula obraca się i drga w dłoni czarownika, stale wychodząc poza swoje granice i sprawiając wrażenie gotowej się uwolnić. — Oto sekret, młody barbarzyńco. Ich wzrok spotkał się w tej chwili. Oczy Kegana były jasne, ludzkie i wpatrzone w migoczącą energię oraz... to, czymkolwiek był jego mistrz. — Słucham — powiedział Kegan ciszej, niż zamierzał. Nie chciał ujść za ignoranta, który czuje respekt przed czarodziejem, tym bardziej, że wiedział, iż nim jest. — Magia chce być wykorzystywana — powiedział mężczyzna. — Jest wszędzie wokół nas, emanuje z najstarszych pozostałości po stworzeniu świata. Chce, by się nią posługiwano. I to stanowi największe wyzwanie na ścieżce, którą obaj podążamy. Gdy zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, czego oczekuje magia, z tego, jaka jest chętna do współpracy... Cóż, wtedy zrozumiesz, że trudności nie sprawia rozpoczęcie posługiwania się nią. Trudno wiedzieć, kiedy przestać. Czarodziej rozłożył dłonie i delikatnie pchnął kulę falujących mocy w stronę ucznia. Barbarzyńca ostrożnie sięgnął po nią, chcąc ją przyjąć, ale pękła, gdy tylko jego palce musnęły jej powierzchni. Smużki mgły rozrzedziły się i ulotniły. Rozbrzmiewająca melodia stała się mniej słyszalna, a następnie zupełnie ucichła. — Nauczysz się — obiecał mag. — Cierpliwość i pokora to najtrudniejsze lekcje, ale jedyne, jakie kiedykolwiek będą ci potrzebne. Kegan pokiwał głową, choć nie od razu i nie bez pewnych wątpliwości. |-| IV= Czarodziej nie zmrużył tej nocy oka. Leżał okryty prostym futrzanym kocem, wpatrując się w zorzę falującą na tle nocnego nieba. Z drugiej strony przysypanego węglem ogniska słychać było chrapanie barbarzyńcy. Na pewno towarzyszą mu sny znane tylko tym, których serca są wolne od trosk — pomyślał czarodziej. Nie. To nie było w porządku. Kegan był prostym młodzieńcem, z gruba ciosanym, to prawda, ale zrodziła go kraina wypełniona niezliczonymi przeciwnościami. Freljord powoływał na świat ludzi, którzy skupiali się przede wszystkim na przetrwaniu. Po jego dzikich obszarach grasowały bestie ze skórą jak żelazo i długimi niczym włócznie kłami. Łupieżcy z wrogich osad rozlewali krew wzdłuż wszystkich skutych lodem wybrzeży. Zima trwała od niezliczonej liczby pokoleń. Tutejsi ludzie dorastali w krainie, w której umiejętność pisania i sztuka były luksusem. W której czytanie książek stanowiło niepojęty mit, a tradycja była przekazywana nowym pokoleniom w opowieściach szeptanych przez zmęczonych starców i plemiennych szamanów. A Kegan, pomimo swojego wyraźnego uporu, z pewnością nie był pozbawiony trosk. Czy robię błąd, biorąc go ze sobą? Okazałem litość czy uległem słabości? Wydawało się, że nie ma na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Mogłem go zostawić. Wraz z tą myślą pojawił się od razu gąszcz nieproszonych wspomnień, który pęczniał zdradziecko. Nie byłby pierwszą osobą, którą porzuciłem... Czarodziej spoglądał przez migoczące, rozedrgane powietrze unoszące się nad przygasłym ogniskiem i obserwował śpiącego barbarzyńcę. Młodemu mężczyźnie drgnęła warga, a odpowiedział jej gwałtowny ruch palców. — Ciekawi mnie, o czym śnisz, Keganie Rodhe — szepnął mag. — Jakie duchy gasnących wspomnień wyciągają po ciebie dłonie? |-| V= Każdej nocy Kegan kroczył we snach ścieżkami przeszłości. Przed poznaniem czarodzieja był wygnańcem, który samotnie przemierzał zamarznięte pustkowia, ogrzewany jedynie swoją zuchwałą wolą życia. A kim był wcześniej? Zabijaką. Szamanem, któremu się nie powiodło. Synem zdystansowanej matki. Wciąż był młody — zgodnie z każdą miarą spoza Freljordu — jego kości dopiero co zmroziło dziewiętnaście zim. Prowadził trudne życie wymagające rozsądku i umiejętnego posługiwania się bronią. Zyskał pewien rozgłos i przeżył całe mnóstwo upokorzeń. Co noc, w snach, raz jeszcze był obdartym wędrowcem zagubionym pośród wyjącej białej nawałnicy i powoli zamarzał na śniegu. Był uzdrowicielem, który w deszczu przeszukuje po omacku obluzowane kamienie i liczy, że uda mu się dostrzec kolorowe błyski zdradzające rzadkie zioła z podszycia. Był chłopcem przykucniętym w jaskini swojej matki — w miejscu będącym schronieniem przed światem, ale nie przed wypełnionym obawami wzrokiem kobiety. I każdej nocy w snach płonęła Ostoja Ryganna. |-| VI= Miał siedem lat, gdy poznał prawdę o swojej krwi. Jego matka kucała przed nim, przekręcając w dłoniach jego głowę i oglądając zadrapania oraz siniaki, które pokrywały mu skórę. Poczuł lekkie, ale niepokojące zdziwienie — rzadko go dotykała. — Kto to zrobił? — zapytała, a kiedy nabierał tchu, by jej odpowiedzieć, odezwała się słowami, które brzmiały dużo bardziej znajomo: — Co zrobiłeś? Jak żeś nabroił, że zasłużyłeś na taką karę? Odsunęła się, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. Drżał, wciąż czując jej dotyk na swojej skórze, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego kontaktu. Ten moment niezręcznej bliskości wzbudził w nim obawy, ale i sprawił niewątpliwą przyjemność. — Po prostu walczyliśmy. Wszyscy chłopcy w osadzie walczą. Dziewczyny też. Zmierzyła go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem. — W ten sposób się tych śladów nie nabawiłeś, Keganie — mruknęła. — Nie jestem głupia. — Po walce na niby zaczęliśmy się naprawdę bić. — Wytarł nos o złachmaniony rękaw, pozbywając się na wpół zaschniętego strupa. — Części chłopaków nie spodobało się, że wygrałem. Zdenerwowali się. Jego matka była wątłą, szczupłą kobietą, a żyła na ziemiach, które pochłaniały słabsze jednostki. Szybko się postarzała. Była ofiarą niewypowiedzianego smutku i odosobnienia spowodowanego jej talentami. Kegan wiedział o tym nawet jako siedmiolatek. Był spostrzegawczym dzieckiem. To była zaleta posiadania matki czarodziejki. Gdy na nią spojrzał, stojącą w wejściu do jaskini, którą nazywali domem, dostrzegł w jej oczach łagodność równie nieznaną co dotknięcie twarzy sprzed chwili. Pomyślał, że kobieta może znów przykucnąć i chwycić go w objęcia — przerażała go ta możliwość, a zarazem bardzo tego pragnął. Zamiast tego jej oczy wypełnił chłód. — Co ci mówiłam o denerwowaniu innych dzieci? Uczynisz nasze życie jeszcze trudniejszym, jeśli osada cię znienawidzi, Keganie. — Ale to oni zaczęli. Zatrzymała się, obróciła do połowy i spojrzała na niego z góry. Wyraz jej twarzy był równie mroczny i zimny jak jej oczy. Chłopiec odwzajemnił spojrzenie bladozielonymi oczami — takimi samymi, jakie miał jego ojciec, o czym wielokrotnie słyszał od matki. — A ty zaczynałeś za każdym innym razem. Twój charakter, Keganie... — Nieprawda — skłamał chłopiec. — A przynajmniej nie za każdym razem. Jego matka odeszła w głąb jaskini, ukucnęła przy palenisku i zamieszała w wodnistym wywarze z ugotowanego tłuszczu elnuków, który przez trzy dni miał być ich kolacją. — W naszej krwi jest magia. W naszych kościach. W naszym oddechu. Pod różnymi względami musimy być bardziej uważni od innych. — Ale... — Nie powinieneś sprawiać kłopotów w osadzie. Mieszkańcy i tak ledwo nas tolerują. Stary Rygann wyświadczył nam przysługę, pozwalając tu zostać. Usta Kegana poruszyły się odruchowo, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. — Mieszkamy w jaskini, w skale, daleko od osady — powiedział. — Powinnaś przestać ich leczyć, skoro tak źle nas traktują. Powinniśmy stąd odejść. — Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Keganie. Leczę, ponieważ moja moc mi na to pozwala, a zostajemy tu, ponieważ musimy tu zostać. Skinęła w stronę zbocza wzgórza, na którym drzewa były pociemniałe nocą i posrebrzone księżycem. — Zginęlibyśmy tam. Tam lasy są skute lodem i pokryte śniegiem... i jest tak aż do krańca świata. Niech mówią, co chcą. Nie przysparzaj nam kłopotów. Nie rozbudzaj magii w swojej krwi. Chłopiec stał nieruchomo na krawędzi jaskini. — Jak będą o mnie mówić złe rzeczy lub walczyć ze mną... Oddam im. Nie jestem tchórzem jak ty. Ta noc miała na zawsze wryć się w jego pamięć ze względu na późniejsze zdarzenia. Po raz pierwszy nie pochylił głowy i nie obiecał, że będzie posłuszny. Zamiast tego zacisnął małe pięści i zmrużył oczy. W ciszy, która nastała między matką i synem, spodziewał się spoliczkowania — jednego z tych pozbawionych siły uderzeń, które z jakiegoś powodu sprawiały, że przez około godzinę czuł pieczenie — lub być może więcej płaczu. Kobieta zwykła długo płakać nocami, cicho i samotnie, gdy myślała, że syn śpi. Jednak tym razem pojawiło się w jej oczach coś nowego. Coś świadczącego o strachu. — Jesteś synem swojego ojca. — Słowa kobiety były spokojne i wyważone, przez co wydały się jeszcze bardziej dojmujące. — Jego oczy wciąż na mnie patrzą. Jego zbrodnia wciąż daje o sobie znać. A teraz jego słowa, jego wrogość, rzucono mi w twarz. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w nią, ogarnięty dziecinną wściekłością połączoną z trwogą. — To dlatego mnie nienawidzisz? Zawahała się przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, a to znaczyło więcej, niż mogła znaczyć jakakolwiek odpowiedź. Właśnie tego zawahania nigdy nie zapomniał, nawet wiele lat później, długo po tym, jak jej chude kości były już tylko popiołem na stygnącym stosie pogrzebowym. |-| VII= Miał trzynaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Zvannę. Przybyła do Ostoi Ryganna razem z dwudziestoma kilkoma innymi osobami — ocalałymi z klanu koczowników, który w ciągu pokolenia stracił na pustkowiu wielu członków. Zamiast zacząć napadać na inne społeczności, jak wielu innych, osiedlili się w Ostoi, dostarczając świeżej krwi, umiejętności i włóczni mieszkańcom tej dobrze prosperującej osady rybackiej. Kegan spotkał ją pewnego dnia w poświacie zachodzącego słońca. Zbierał wrzos i zioła na południowych wzgórzach, odcinając łodygi ciernistych krzewów przed włożeniem roślin do torby z jeleniej skóry. Porządne wykonanie tego zadania wymagało czasu, a pośpiech Kegana sprawił, że jego palce były pokłute w setkach miejsc. W pewnej chwili spojrzał w górę i wtedy ją zobaczył. Przestał pracować. Podniósł się, strzepując brud z obolałych dłoni i nie mając pojęcia, że ciekawość i zaskoczenie wyglądały na jego twarzy jak podejrzliwość. — Stałbyś się przystojny — powiedziała pewnego razu jego matka — gdybyś tylko przestał patrzeć na świat piorunującym wzrokiem, jakbyś chciał się na nim zemścić. — Kim jesteś? — zapytał. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała pytanie. Nawet dla siebie samego zabrzmiał opryskliwie. — To znaczy, jesteś jedną z nowo przybyłych. Wiem o tym. Jak się nazywasz? Co tu robisz? Zgubiłaś się? Pytania posypały się na dziewczynę niczym rzucone kamienie. Była starsza od niego, ale nie więcej niż o rok albo dwa. Miała smukłą sylwetkę, wybałuszone oczy i niemalże tonęła w swoim grubym futrze. Wpatrywała się w Kegana, gdy do niego mówiła. Miała głos piskliwy jak mysz. — Jesteś synem uzdrowicielki? Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który odsłaniał wszystkie zęby i nie okazywał nawet cienia dobrego nastroju. Po raz pierwszy od lat zabolała go świadomość, że nie mówi się o nim dobrze w osadzie. W jego świecie pojawiła się nowa osoba i nawet ona usłyszała już setki nieżyczliwych rzeczy na jego temat. — Kegan — odpowiedział. Przełknął ślinę i spróbował złagodzić swoje słowa. — Tak, jestem synem uzdrowicielki — dodał, kiwając głową. — A ty? — Jestem Zvanna. Możesz przyjść? Mój ojciec jest chory. Kegan poczuł ścisk w żołądku. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zniża głos, jakby dziewczyna była pasącym się zwierzęciem, którego nie chce wypłoszyć. — Nie jestem uzdrowicielem. W przeciwieństwie do mojej matki. — Wyznanie zabolało niczym wyrywanie zęba. — Tylko jej pomagam. — Jest w drodze do osady — odparła Zvanna. — Powiedziała mi, żebym cię znalazła. Masz zioła, których potrzebuje. Kegan zaklął, gdy zapinał torbę. Ruszył w jej kierunku, idąc lekko po ciemnej ziemi i rumowisku. — Pójdę od razu. Kim jest twój ojciec? Co się z nim dzieje? — Jest żaglomistrzem — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, prowadząc ich z powrotem do Ostoi. — Nie jest w stanie jeść ani pić. Boli go żołądek. — Moja matka będzie wiedziała, co robić. — Kegan mówił tonem absolutnej pewności, schodząc za nią po zboczu wzgórza w stronę osady. Czuł jednak ukłucie serca za każdym razem, gdy zerkała na niego, i zastanawiał się, co dokładniej usłyszała od innych dzieci z osady. Nie musiał się zastanawiać długo. Mówiła łagodnie, bez osądzania. — Stary Rygann powiedział, że jesteś synem łupieżcy. Pomiotem najeźdźców. Wraz z zachodzącym słońcem okolicę zaczynał ogarniać mrok. Kegan nie okazał żadnych emocji. — Stary Rygann powiedział prawdę. — Czy przez to przynosisz pecha? Tak jak głoszą legendy? — Zależy, w które legendy wierzysz... — Kegan uznał, że była to wystarczająco chytra odpowiedź, ale kilka chwil później dziewczyna obróciła ją przeciwko niemu. — W które legendy ty wierzysz? — zapytała, zerkając przez ramię. Spojrzał jej w oczy w półmroku i miał wrażenie, że jej delikatne spojrzenie ma siłę topora wbitego w brzuch. W żadne z nich — pomyślał. — To wszystko obawy głupich mężczyzn i kobiet, przestraszonych prawdziwej magii. — Nie wiem — powiedział. Nie odpowiedziała w żaden sposób. Zadała jednak jeszcze jedno pytanie. — Skoro twoja matka jest uzdrowicielką, czemu ty nim nie jesteś? Ponieważ magia na mnie nie działa — niemalże odpowiedział, ale uznał, że to nierozsądne. — Ponieważ chcę zostać wojownikiem. Zvanna dalej szła przed nim, a jej stopy stąpały lekko po oblodzonych kamieniach. — Ale tutaj nie ma wojowników. Tylko myśliwi. — Cóż. Ja chcę zostać wojownikiem. — Ale ludzie bardziej potrzebują uzdrowicieli — zauważyła. — Tak? — Kegan splunął w zarośla. — Więc dlaczego szamani nie mają przyjaciół? Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Słyszał ją wiele razy. Ludzie boją się mnie — powtarzała zawsze jego matka. Ale Zvanna miała inną odpowiedź. — Jeśli pomożesz mojemu ojcu, zostanę twoją przyjaciółką. |-| VIII= Miał szesnaście lat, gdy złamał Erachowi szczękę. Szesnaście lat, a wzrostem i wielkością muskułów dorównywał dorosłym mężczyznom. I znał aż za dobrze uczucie dowodzenia swoich racji pięściami. Jego matka raz po raz ostrzegała go przed takim nastawieniem, a teraz to samo robiła Zvanna. — Ten twój temperament, Keganie... — mawiała tym samym tonem co jego matka. W jego szesnastym roku życia miały miejsce dużo huczniejsze i radośniejsze niż zwykle obchody przesilenia. Ze znajdującej się na dalekim południowym zachodzie Kotliny Valara przyjechała karawana kupiecka i troje muzyków grających na instrumentach smyczkowych. Na brzegu składano przysięgi, a wieczną miłość obiecywano sobie wyjątkowo często, płomiennie i bezmyślnie. Młodzi wojownicy tańczyli z ogniem, żeby zaimponować przyglądającym się im miejscowym, którzy nie byli związani małżeństwem. Serca łamały się i zabliźniały się w nich rany, urazy rodziły się i były puszczane w niepamięć. Wszczynano bójki związane z zaręczynami, własnością prywatną i sprawami honoru. Duże ilości napitków tylko pogłębiały hulaszczą atmosferę uroczystości. Blady zimowy świt, wraz z przejrzystością nietopniejącego śniegu przebijającą się przez ustępującego kaca, przyniósł wiele powodów do żalu i rozczarowań. Jednak walka między Keganem i Erachem była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Kegan, ociekający potem po tańcu z ogniem, chodził nad brzegiem i szukał Zvanny. Czy widziała, jak sobie poradził? Czy widziała, jak przez niego pozostali młodzi mężczyźni nie byli w stanie złapać tchu i dotrzymać mu kroku w jego dzikich skokach? Jego matka była wtedy chudym jak patyk widmem w pelerynie z futra fok. Miała zmierzwione włosy, a kościane ozdoby i talizmany, przywiązane do niemytych kosmyków, opierały się o jej policzki. Chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Kobieta przyszła razem z Keganem — przesilenie było jedną z niewielu nocy, w trakcie których tolerowano ich obecność w osadzie. — Gdzie jest Zvanna? — zapytał ją. — Keganie — uprzedziła go, trzymając jego dłoń — chcę, żebyś zachował spokój. Nie istniało już ciepło płomieni, z jego skóry zniknął też pot. Jego krew była zmrożona. Jego kości skute lodem. — Gdzie jest Zvanna? — zapytał ponownie, tym razem z warknięciem. Jego matka zaczęła tłumaczyć, ale nie było mu to potrzebne. W jakiś sposób znał wyjaśnienie. Może był to zwykły przebłysk intuicji dający o sobie znać pomimo narastającej złości. A być może — jak później mawiał czarodziej — iskra wnikliwości zapewnianej przez jego uśpiony dar magiczny. Jakakolwiek była prawda, odepchnął matkę na bok i udał się w stronę fal, w których razem ze swoimi rodzinami stały udekorowane wiankami z zimowych kwiatów młode pary i przyrzekały sobie wierność oraz miłość do końca życia. Gdy się zbliżał, podniósł się szmer. Zignorował go. Kiedy przeciskał się przez tłum, szmer przeszedł w głosy sprzeciwu, ale i je zignorował. Nie przyszedł za późno. Tylko to miało znaczenie. Wciąż miał czas. — Zvanno! Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w jego stronę, ale liczyło się tylko jej spojrzenie. Zobaczył, że gdy dostrzegła wyraz na jego twarzy, z jej oczu zniknęła radość. Korona z białych zimowych kwiatów nie pasowała do jej czarnych włosów. Chciał ją zerwać z jej głowy. Znajdujący się u jej boku młody mężczyzna stanął przed nią, próbując jej bronić, ale delikatnie odsunęła go na bok, gdyż chciała zmierzyć się z Keganem sama. — Nie rób tego, Keganie. Mój ojciec nas skojarzył. Mogłam odmówić, gdybym chciała. Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie teraz. — Ale jesteś moja. Wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Nie udało jej się wystarczająco szybko cofnąć swojej — lub wiedziała, że tylko mocniej go to rozzłości. — Nie jestem twoja — powiedziała łagodnie. Stali pośrodku tłumu, jak gdyby to oni mieli zaraz zostać złączeni w oczach bogów. — Nie jestem niczyja. Ale przyjmuję przysięgę Malvira. Kegan mógłby sobie z tym poradzić, gdyby chodziło tylko o to. Ta wstydliwa sytuacja nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Czym było chwilowe nastoletnie upokorzenie dla kogoś, kto przez większość życia doświadczał samego wstydu? Mógłby od razu odejść, a nawet — wbrew swoim wszystkim pragnieniom i modlitwom — zostać w tłumie i z pomocą kłamstw przetrwać wszystkie śmiechy, wiwaty i błogosławieństwa. Zrobiłby to dla niej. Na pewno niechętnie, ale dobrowolnie. Dla Zvanny zrobiłby wszystko. Właśnie ją puszczał, przygotowując sztuczny uśmiech i nabierając tchu, by zdobyć się na przeprosiny, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu silny uścisk dłoni. — Zostaw ją w spokoju, chłopcze. Głos starego Ryganna, łamiący się od podeszłego wieku, przebił się przez tłum. Mężczyzna ten, założyciel osady, wyglądał na kogoś, kto był stary nawet u zarania świata. Miał co najmniej siedemdziesiąt lat, prawdopodobnie bliżej osiemdziesięciu, i chociaż nie jego dłoń powstrzymywała Kegana, to on kierował mężczyznami, którzy otoczyli syna uzdrowicielki. — Znikaj stąd, pomiocie najeźdźców, zanim sprowadzisz na nas więcej nieszczęść. Dłoń próbowała go odciągnąć do tyłu, ale Kegan twardo stał w miejscu. Nie był chłopcem. Miał siłę dorosłego mężczyzny. — Nie dotykaj mnie — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. To, co Zvanna zobaczyła na jego twarzy, sprawiło, że się cofnęła. Do pierwszej dłoni dołączyły następne i odciągały go w tył, przez co Kegan się potknął. Jego instynkt, jak zwykle, pierwszy doszedł do głosu. Młodzieniec odwrócił się, ryknął i zamachnął się na pierwszego mężczyznę, który go odciągał. Ojciec Zvanny runął jak bezwładna masa. Miał zdruzgotaną szczękę. Kegan po prostu odszedł. Inne osoby z tłumu krzyczały lub ciskały przekleństwa, ale nikt nie zagrodził mu drogi ani nie poszedł za nim. Stanowiło to pewną satysfakcję. A nawet usprawiedliwienie. W drodze do domu przecierał oczy mankietami, nie pozwalając sobie na płacz, a słodki ból w pulsujących kłykciach był nieprzyjemnie kojący. |-| IX= Miał dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy spalił swoją matkę na stosie pogrzebowym, a następnego dnia rozsypał jej prochy wzdłuż wzgórz górujących nad Ostoją Ryganna. Wiedział, że sam będzie musiał wziąć na siebie ten ciężar pomimo wszystkiego, co jego matka zrobiła dla osady. Choć mieszkańcy tak jej się bali, była im potrzebna. Cenili ją. A jednak sam rozsypywał jej szczątki na przenikliwie zimnym wietrze, modląc się do Foczej Siostry. Towarzyszyły mu tylko własne myśli. Wyobrażał sobie mieszkańców w osadzie. Jeśli w ogóle przyjęli do wiadomości jej śmierć, zrobili to, samolubnie skupiając się na własnym cierpieniu. Teraz, kiedy nie ma już przy nich uzdrowicielki, będą zaniepokojeni. Przecież nie mogli liczyć na to, że zastąpi ją jej syn. Łańcuch dziedziczenia został przerwany, kiedy spłodził go jego ojciec łupieżca, wlewając nieszczęście w krew maga. Będą się teraz oddawać niepotrzebnym lamentom dotyczącym jego matki i być może nawet przekonają sami siebie, że kilka ciepłych słów wypowiedzianych dużo za późno odetnie ich od winy i odpowiedzialności związanej z tym, jak traktowali ją za jej życia. Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne jest jednak, iż właśnie po cichu cieszyli się, że ich życie zostało uwolnione od cienia. Oni wszyscy to przesądne zwierzęta. Przyszło do niego tylko troje z nich — i nie zrobili tego, by się pożegnać. Zvanna zbliżyła się do Kegana, gdy samotny obrzęd dobiegł końca, jednak jej syn, który miał takie same czarne włosy jak matka, nie chciał podejść. Chłopiec, teraz już niemal trzyletni, pozostał w niewielkiej odległości, u boku swojego ojca. — Malec się mnie boi — zauważył Kegan bez urazy. Zvanna zawahała się, tak jak kiedyś zawahała się jego matka, dzięki czemu wszystko stało się jasne. — Niejedno już słyszał — przyznała. — Pewnie tak. — Starał się zachować obojętny ton głosu. — Po co przyszłaś? Ucałowała go w policzek. — Przykro mi, że ją straciłeś, Keganie. Była życzliwą osobą. Nie kojarzył życzliwości ze swoją matką, ale to na pewno nie była chwila do dyskusji na ten temat. — Tak — odparł. — To prawda. Ale co naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć? Byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi. Wiem, kiedy coś ukrywasz. Nie uśmiechała się, gdy odpowiadała. — Stary Rygann... ma zamiar poprosić cię, żebyś nas opuścił. Kegan podrapał się po podbródku. Był tego dnia zbyt wycieńczony, żeby cokolwiek czuć, a już na pewno zaskoczenie. Nie musiał pytać, czemu Rygann podjął taką decyzję. Wciąż pozostawał jeden cień, który spowijał skraj osady. Jeszcze jeden cień, który wreszcie zniknie. — A więc przynoszący nieszczęście chłopiec nie może się już czaić w pobliżu, skoro umarła jego matka — powiedział i splunął na szarą ziemię. — Ona przynajmniej była użyteczna, prawda? Miała magiczną moc. — Przykro mi, Keganie. Przez krótką chwilę, gdy stali razem na zboczu wzgórza, sprawy wyglądały tak samo jak kilka lat temu. Wysysała buzującą w jego sercu złość samą swoją obecnością, a on wdychał zimne powietrze, powstrzymując przemożną chęć wyciągnięcia do niej ręki. — Powinnaś już iść — mruknął i skinął w stronę Malvira i małego chłopca. — Twoja rodzina na ciebie czeka. — Dokąd pójdziesz? — zapytała. Owinęła się ciaśniej futrami. — Co poczniesz? Słowa jego matki sprzed lat odbiły się echem. Zginęlibyśmy tam. Tam lasy są skute lodem i pokryte śniegiem, i jest tak aż do krańca świata… — Odszukam mojego ojca — odpowiedział. Spojrzała na niego, zaniepokojona. Dostrzegł w jej oczach zwątpienie, a co gorsza strach. Strach, że może naprawdę to zrobić. — Nie mówisz tego poważnie, Keganie. Nawet nie wiesz, kim są ludzie twojego ojca, ani skąd pochodzą, ani... ani nic innego. Jak możesz mieć nadzieję, że go znajdziesz? — Przynajmniej spróbuję. Kegan powstrzymał się przed ponownym splunięciem. Nawet niemożliwa do zrealizowania ambicja brzmiała lepiej niż Nie wiem, co zrobię, Zvanno. Prawdopodobnie umrę samotnie na śniegu. Kobieta nabierała tchu, żeby wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy — chociaż przez te wszystkie lata niemalże nie zamienili ze sobą słów — ale uciszył ją, kręcąc głową. — Zanim odejdę, przyjdę się z tobą zobaczyć. Wtedy porozmawiamy. Jutro zejdę do osady po zapasy. Będę ich potrzebować w trakcie podróży. Zvanna znów się zawahała i wtedy Kegan już wiedział. Wiedział, jak gdyby duchy przodków wyszeptały mu na wietrze wiadomość. — Stary Rygann tego zabronił — westchnął. Te słowa nie były pytaniem ani nawet przypuszczeniem. — Nie wolno mi schodzić do Ostoi. Nawet po to, by przygotować się do drogi. Jego stwierdzenie zostało potwierdzone, gdy Zvanna przysunęła mu do piersi małą torbę. Domyślał się, co było w środku — suszona żywność i inne skąpe zaopatrzenie, na jakie stać było jej młodą rodzinę. Wstrząsnęło nim gwałtowne, nieznane uczucie wdzięczności i prawie — prawie — sprawiło, że przyjął podarunek. Oddał go jednak z powrotem. — Dam sobie radę — obiecał. — Nie martw się o mnie. Dam sobie radę. |-| X= Tej nocy udał się do Ostoi Ryganna sam. Miał przy sobie zapasy na tydzień, włócznię z kości słoniowej w dłoni, a we włosach wplecione kościane amulety matki. Wyglądał jak żebrzący szaman w nie mniejszym stopniu niż ona kiedyś, chociaż miał posturę wojownika i poruszał się z gracją myśliwego. Do świtu wciąż pozostawały trzy godziny. Teraz, o najcichszej porze nocy, Kegan kroczył z przesadną ostrożnością, przemieszczając się między ziemnymi chatami rodzin, które odrzucały go i jego matkę przez całe jego krótkie, ciężkie życie. Nie czuł już do nich wrogości. Z dawnego gniewu został tylko żar — wciąż gorący, ale przysypany, ledwo widoczny. Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze czuł, to tylko nadwątloną litość, która zagnieździła się głęboko w jego wnętrzu. To byli prości ludzie. Byli niewolnikami swoich błędnych osądów. Nie, jego prawdziwa nienawiść była zarezerwowana przede wszystkim dla jednego człowieka. Długi dom starego Ryganna stał dumnie w samym środku osady. Kegan zbliżał się do niego, unikając strażników spoglądających obojętnym wzrokiem. Trzymał się cieni rzucanych przez zachodzący księżyc. Mężczyźni mieli monotonne zadanie, więc traktowali je w sposób swobodny. I trudno się było dziwić — czemu mieliby się spodziewać kłopotów od strony gołej tundry czy otwartego oceanu? Przecież od dłuższego już czasu nie napadli na Ostoję Ryganna żadni łupieżcy. Kegan wślizgnął się do środka. |-| XI= Stary Rygann obudził się i ujrzał cień przycupnięty w nogach swojego łóżka. W bladych oczach cienia odbijał się drobnymi błyskami księżyc, a w jego rękach znajdował się sztylet z kości słoniowej — broń rytualna używana ostatni raz przez Krezię Rodhe, wiedźmę, która umarła raptem kilka dni wcześniej. Mówiło się, że ostrze to było wykorzystywane do składania ofiar z krwi. Cień uśmiechnął się i odezwał niskim, nieludzkim szeptem. — Jeśli wydasz z siebie choćby dźwięk, staruszku, umrzesz. W niemalże nieoświetlonym pomieszczeniu mogło się wydawać, że Rygann ma sto lat. Od smrodu oleju lampowego doprawionego zapachem potu intruza mężczyzna poczuł ukłucie w samych zatokach. Kiwnął głową w bezsilnym posłuszeństwie. Cień pochylił się do przodu i z ciemności łypnęła ozięble rozbawiona twarz Kegana, pomiotu najeźdźców. — Opowiem ci o czymś, staruszku. A ty będziesz słuchał, choćby dlatego, że pozwoli ci to żyć chwilę dłużej. Sztylet, zrobiony z zęba drüvaska, błyszczał w półmroku. Kegan oparł jego szpic o obwisłe gardło mężczyzny. — Kiwnij głową, jeśli rozumiesz. Rygann zrobił to i zachował rozsądne milczenie. — Dobrze. — Kegan nie odsuwał sztyletu. Jego oczy lśniły od nienawiści, a gniew sprawiał, że niemalże zaczynały mu drżeć zęby. Był stworzeniem na granicy dzikości, powstrzymywanym przez okruchy człowieczeństwa. Rygann głośno przełknął ślinę, nie odzywając się. Sam drżał, ale z zupełnie innych powodów. — Zabiłeś moją matkę — warknął Kegan. — To nie choroba strawiła ją od wewnątrz. To byłeś ty. To ty zabijałeś ją dzień po dniu swoją nieufnością i niewdzięcznością. Ty ją zabiłeś, skazując na życie w usłanej zimnem jaskini. Ty ją zabiłeś, skazując na wygnanie powodowane twoimi głupimi przesądami. Ostrze spoczywało teraz na policzku starego mężczyzny, gotowe do wbicia się w ciało. — A teraz zabijasz mnie — dodał cicho Kegan. — Nie wystarczyło ci obarczanie mnie wstydem za grzech tkwiący w krwi mojego ojca i przeklęcie mnie jako złego omenu. Nie wystarczyło wyrzucanie dziecka ze swojej ukochanej osady, raz za razem, i uczenie mnie tylko tego, jak nienawidzić innych. Teraz, gdy nie ostygł jeszcze zupełnie żar stosu pogrzebowego mojej matki, chcesz mnie wygnać na wędrówkę po pustkowiu. Na śmierć. Nagle sztylet zniknął. Intruz niepostrzeżenie zszedł z łóżka i powoli wycofywał się w głąb pokoju. Uśmiech Kegana stawał się coraz szerszy w słabym świetle osłoniętej lampy, którą młody mężczyzna zabrał ze stołu w komnacie sypialnej. — Tylko to chciałem powiedzieć. Chcę, żebyś o tym pomyślał, gdy odejdę. Chcę, żebyś pomyślał o chłopcu, którego pomogłeś wychowywać, wyrzucając go i jego matkę na zimno. Rygann nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć ani czy syn uzdrowicielki w ogóle oczekuje od niego jakichś słów. Nie odzywał się, kierowany zdrową mieszanką mądrości i strachu, i wdychał oleisty zapach ziemi, który wypełniał pomieszczenie. Kegan otworzył drzwiczki lampy i nagle pokój wypełnił się bursztynowym blaskiem. Lepkie plamy pokrywały deski podłogowe, ściany, półki, a nawet prześcieradła. Intruz dobrze — i po cichu — wykonał swoje zadanie, zanim obudził ofiarę. — Cz... czekaj — zająknął się starzec, a narastająca panika pozbawiła go tchu. — Czekaj... — Nie, muszę ruszać w drogę — powiedział Kegan niemalże swobodnym tonem — a wcześniej powinienem ogrzać dłonie. Żegnaj, Rygannie. — Czekaj! Proszę! Jednak Kegan nie zaczekał. Wycofując się w kierunku drzwi, rzucił lampę na twardą podłogę komnaty sypialnej, jakby to był jego pożegnalny prezent. Świat zapłonął, a Kegan śmiał się nawet wtedy, gdy płomienie lizały jego ciało. |-| XII= Ogień jest jak żywa istota, pazerna i żarłoczna. Ma swój głód i swoje zachcianki, i — podobnie jak los — swoje paskudne poczucie humoru. Nieubłagany wiatr Freljordu przenosił iskry z miejsca na miejsce; płomienie przeskakiwały pieszczotliwie i tańczyły na pobliskich dachach. Ogień chwytał i pożerał wszystko, co stało na jego drodze. Kegan poszedł na przełaj na północ, w stronę pokrytych lasami nizin, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze zniszczenia, jakie zostawił za sobą. Kierowały nim pilniejsze sprawy niż chęć zobaczenia, czy dom starego Ryganna spalił się do samej ziemi. Musiał się zająć swoją przypaloną twarzą — wyjącą, palącą warstwą bólu, która pochłaniała lewą stronę jego twarzy. Jedyne, co koiło cierpienie, to przykładanie skóry do pokrytej śniegiem ziemi. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy nie ma pewnej dozy prawdy w gadaniu o nieszczęściu kryjącym się w jego krwi. Kiedy dotarł do wystarczająco wysoko położonego miejsca, by odwrócić się i spojrzeć na efekty swoich działań, słońce wznosiło się wysoko nad ocean, a z pożaru został tylko słup gęstego dymu, wijący się i rzednący za sprawą łaskawego porannego wiatru. Trzymając przy piekącym policzku garść lodu, Kegan miał nadzieję, że ujrzy dom Ryganna jako czarne, zwęglone serce osady. Jednak to, co zobaczył, zaparło mu dech. Zaniemówił z przestrachu i niezdarnie pobiegł w stronę sceny, na której rozegrała się jego zdrada. Był zdruzgotany swoją nieostrożnością. Na początku nikt nie spostrzegł jego powrotu. Ocalali chodzili pośród zgliszcz swoich domów, w których nie przetrwało nic, co do nich należało. Był jeszcze jedną sylwetką w dymie, jeszcze jedną okaleczoną osobą, która zdołała przeżyć. Znalazł Zvannę na zewnątrz poczerniałych pozostałości po jej chacie. Została ostrożnie położona na ziemi, razem z jej synem i mężem. Cała trójka leżała bezgłośnie i nieruchomo pod jednym pokrytym sadzą kocem. Przez nieokreślony czas Kegan kucał obok nich, z czaszką wyzutą z myśli, z ciałem pozbawionym siły. Być może płakał. Nie był pewien — ani wtedy, ani później — ale poczuł na swoim przypalonym policzku piekący ból od soli. Z chwil, które spędził przy Zvannie, wyraźnie pamiętał tylko dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich był widok twarzy całej rodziny, gdy odciągnął koc, aby się upewnić, że to oni. Gdy otrzymał odpowiedź, przykrył ich z powrotem. Drugą było położenie gołych dłoni na brudnym całunie i błaganie o to, by stara magia jego matki zadziałała poprzez niego. Osiągnął nie więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kiedy starał się zaczerpnąć swoich rzekomych mocy. Pozostali martwi. A on dalej był zdruzgotany. Oczywiście jakiś czas później przyszli po niego inni mieszkańcy osady. Wciąż klęczał przy Zvannie, gdy obarczali go winą i ciskali obelgi, gdy biadolili na złe uroki i zesłane przez niebiosa nieszczęście i przeklinali dzień, w którym się urodził. Kegan pozostawał głuchy na nich. Nie można było porównać ich zachowania z pustką w jego piersi i żrącym bólem twarzy. Ocalali nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Powodowała nimi rozpacz i przesądy, a nie było nikogo innego, kogo mogliby obwinić. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z prawdziwej krzywdy, jaką im wyrządził. Winili jego krew, choć powinni potępić to, co zrobił. Kegan opuścił obróconą w pogorzelisko osadę, nie patrząc za siebie. Wyruszył na pustkowie, tak jak planował, choć z rodzącej się wcześniej ekscytacji został tylko popiół w ustach. |-| XIII= Nastały tygodnie wędrówki. Kegan kierował się w głąb lądu, idąc tropem zwierzyny i szlakami handlowymi, nie mając w głowie żadnego celu ani wiedzy na temat położenia osad na jego drodze. Dobrze znał tylko odosobnione polany i zbocza górskie pokryte ziołami, które jego matka wykorzystywała do przygotowywania mikstur leczniczych. Nawet najbliższa osada, Kotlina Valara, była oddalona o tygodnie drogi, i prawdopodobnie wkrótce miała stanowić nowy dom dla ocalałych z Ostoi Rygann. Gdyby Keganowi udało się do niej trafić, raczej nie zostałby powitany ciepło. Prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby tego spotkania. Kiedy mógł, polował, choć brakowało mu umiejętności prawdziwego myśliwego. Pewnego razu objadł się na wpół ugotowaną tuszą królika, lecz kilka godzin później zwrócił cały posiłek, gdy jego żołądek się zbuntował. Dni stały się tygodniami, tygodnie miesiącami — i czas płynął dalej. Niebo nie jaśniało, a pogoda zrobiła się paskudna. Nie spotkał członków innych plemion. Nie udało mu się dostrzec żadnych pobliskich osad. Część godzin spędzał otumaniony oślepiającym śniegiem, a w pozostałe wpadał w szaleńczy mroźny trans. Dzień po dniu spotykał się tylko z lodowatą obojętnością swojej ojczyzny — Freljord nie przejmował się tym, czy młody mężczyzna przeżyje czy zginie objęty wyjącym oddechem tych ziem. Żadne inne miejsce na świecie nie mogło mu dać takiej brutalnej lekcji, ukazującej, jak mało znaczy. Szczęście, lub może okrutne zrządzenie losu, zaprowadziło go do jaskini uformowanej w takiej samej jasnej skale, która stanowiła schronienie dla jego matki. Kegan Rodhe — wychudzony i osłabiony od działania żywiołów, okaleczony we wznieconym przez siebie pożarze — położył się na zimnej skale, czując, jak przymarza do niej jego skóra. Miał zamiar leżeć i przeczekać zamieć albo wyglądać własnej śmierci. Był gotowy na cokolwiek, co przyjdzie najpierw. Jednak tej nocy poznał mężczyznę, który miał się stać jego nauczycielem. Swojego mistrza. Postać wyłoniła się z burzy, brnąc zmęczonym krokiem. Miała zgarbione ramiona i opuszczoną głowę. Broda mężczyzny była zaniedbana i szara — było to jednak nie świadectwo wieku, lecz rezultat działania mroźnego wiatru. Pod kapturem przybysz skrywał wymizerowaną twarz, a jego oczy nienaturalnie opalizowały. Najdziwniejsza była jego skóra, cętkowana i pokryta tatuażami — w świetle burzy, z każdym uderzeniem pioruna, zdawało się, że jego ciało ciemnieje do koloru niebieskiego. Później, przy ognisku, wyraźnie bladło do fioletu. Jak zwykle bywało ze spotkaniami zrządzonymi przez los, i to odbyło się w okolicznościach zbyt zwyczajnych, by nadało się do pieśni barda lub sagi z dawnych czasów. Nie wygłoszono żadnych tajemnych oświadczeń, nie zawarto żadnych wiążących obie strony paktów. Czarodziej po prostu stanął u wejścia do jaskini i spojrzał podejrzliwie na leżący przed nim wrak człowieka. — Cóż tu takiego mamy? — mruknął. Kegan tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność oraz zmysły. Kiedy wreszcie zdołał wydusić z siebie kilka słów, zarzucił przybyszowi, że jest duchem lub iluzją. W odpowiedzi czarodziej przykucnął przy nim i podał mu dłoń. Dotyk sprawił, że Kegana ogarnęło ciepło i poczuł przypływ wywołujący dreszcze... życia. To nie było oparzenie od ognia, ale ulga, którą poczuł, była tak gwałtowna, że niemalże złamała go wpół. — Nie jestem widmem ani wytworem wyobraźni — powiedział przybysz. — Nazywam się Ryze. A ty, moja nieszczęsna istoto... kim jesteś? |-| XIV= Kegan zbudził się długo po świcie, kciukami odgarniając piasek z oczu. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że jego mistrz już wstał i siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zamkniętymi oczami. Barbarzyńca wiedział, że mężczyzna medytuje, choć nie mógł pojąć sensu codziennego siedzenia bez ruchu przez godzinę. Co można było w ten sposób osiągnąć? Wydawało się to dziwnym stanem zawieszenia między snem i jawą, którego cel trudno było dostrzec... — Dzień dobry — powiedział czarodziej, nie otwierając oczu. — Miałeś niespokojny sen — dodał. Jak zwykle było to stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie. Kegan opróżnił jedną z dziur w nosie do popiołu w ognisku i chrząknął. — Czemu mam wrażenie, że mnie obserwujesz, nawet jeśli masz zamknięte oczy? — Ponieważ krępuje cię obecność innych. Sprawia, że masz wątpliwości co do ich zamiarów. Kegan ponownie chrząknął. — Nie ma nic złego w zdrowej porcji podejrzeń. Ryze zachichotał, pozostając w bezruchu medytacyjnej pozycji. Kegan obruszył się z tego powodu. — Co cię tak śmieszy? — Czasem słyszę w twoich słowach samego siebie. Szczególnie znajomo brzmi traktowanie nieufności jako cnoty. Nie mogę cię winić, w końcu tyle przeszedłeś. Kegan wlepił w niego wzrok. Potrafi czytać w moich myślach? Zaglądać do moich snów...? Czarodziej nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie drgnął. Młody barbarzyńca wstał, przeciągając obolałe po nocy kończyny i wydając przy tym satysfakcjonujące trzaski. — Mmm. Chcesz, żebym na śniadanie podgrzał resztę wywaru? — To uprzejme z twojej strony, Keganie. Zbierzesz drewno czy użyjesz swoich zdolności? To było pytanie z podtekstem, graniczyło z protekcjonalnością, a barbarzyńca nie bez trudu ominął pułapkę. — Zbiorę drewno. Z magią spróbuję jeszcze raz później. Kolejny chichot. Kolejny nieznośny chichot. — Jak sobie życzysz — odparł Ryze. Kegan nie śpieszył się, szukając wystarczającej ilości drewna na opał. W jego czaszce kłębiły się echa ich wcześniejszych rozmów z tych kilku tygodni. Coś z tyłu głowy nie przestawało go dręczyć — coś, co sprawiało, że swędziały go na twarzy gojące się blizny po poparzeniu. Dopiero gdy wrócił do ich tymczasowego obozu i zrzucił naręcze połamanych gałęzi, dotarło do niego, co to było. — Mistrzu. Czarodziej nie poruszył się, ale wydawało się, że powietrze wokół nich uległo zmianie. Stało się jakby bardziej przenikliwe — być może odrobinę chłodniejsze i wypełnione jakąś niewidzialną siłą. — Tak? Kegan odchrząknął, usilnie szukając odpowiednich słów. — Gdy wczoraj mówiłeś o magii, wspomniałeś o… Wspomniałeś o materii kreacji. Poruszały się tylko pociemniałe od magii usta Ryze’a. — Tak, zgadza się. Mów dalej. Kegan wciągnął powietrze do płuc, mierząc się z ogromem tego, co chciał wyrazić. — Więc… Woda pochodzi z deszczu, lodu i morza. Ogień z iskier i podpałki lub z błyskawicy uderzającej w drzewa w lesie. A drzewa rodzą się z nasion. — To wszystko prawda, do pewnego stopnia. Jesteś w bardzo poetyckim nastroju jak na tak wczesną porę. Co wynika z tej tezy? — Tej czego? Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. — Co starasz się powiedzieć, Keganie? — Tylko to, że wszystko skądś pochodzi. Wszystko zostaje z czegoś... zrodzone. Ze źródła. Czy dotyczy to też magii? Czy jest na świecie jej źródło? Ryze nie od razu odpowiedział. Kegan pomyślał, że bezruch czarodzieja stał się nagle wyrazem powściągliwości, a nie spokoju. — To inteligentne pytanie, przyjacielu. Twój barbarzyński sposób myślenia cechuje pewna czystość i muszę cię pochwalić za to rozumowanie. Ale nie jest to rozmowa, na którą ty i ja jesteśmy gotowi. Barbarzyńca zacisnął zęby, hamując emocje. Zadał w końcu pytanie, które zasługiwało na odpowiedź, a jego mistrz odmówił udzielenia jej. — Ale pomyślałem sobie… Jeśli miałbyś władzę nad deszczem, mógłbyś tworzyć nowe rzeki. Jeśli miałbyś tysiąc nasion, mógłbyś zasiać nowy las. Gdy masz żelazo, możesz wykuć topór. Co, jeśli mógłbyś kontrolować źródło magii? Nie musiałbyś jej nakierowywać. Mógłbyś jednak nią władać. Ryze otworzył oczy. Jego spojrzenie było zimniejsze niż freljordzki wiatr. Była w nim litość, był też podziw, ale pod nimi dało się wyczuć słaby, ale przeszywający niczym nóż strach. Boisz się — pomyślał Kegan, a to momentalnie przyprawiło go o dreszcze. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie mógł się domyślić, czemu jego słowa napełniły duszę mistrza takim srogim, zimnym lękiem. Ale Kegan wiedział, jak wygląda strach w oczach innych ludzi. Widział go całe swoje życie. — Nie teraz — mruknął Ryze. — Wrócimy do tego, gdy będziesz gotowy. Ale nie teraz. Kegan Rodhe skinął głową, godząc się na to. Nie rozumiał jednak swojego mistrza i był zaintrygowany niepokojem w jego oczach. W końcu strach był słabością, a ze słabościami trzeba się mierzyć. I zwalczać je. Postacie * * Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie zostało napisane przez Aarona Dembski-Bowdena. **Zostało ujawnione w trakcie aktualizacji mapy . *Historia opowiada o przeszłości i spotkaniu w . **Ich dalsze losy zostały ukazane w komiksie Ryze: Ogniste Ziemie - z tą różnicą, że Kegan jest tam . Zobacz także *Opowiadanie Z popiołów en:From the Ashes Kategoria:Opowiadania